<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>same old feelings by alemonadetoast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395672">same old feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemonadetoast/pseuds/alemonadetoast'>alemonadetoast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Killing Field, Winter (2014-15)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, i don't know what tags to use, stream winter, they just love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemonadetoast/pseuds/alemonadetoast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve Winter feels completely overwhelmed by everything that's happening in her life right now. Luckily, Lachlan McKenzie, the man she's been in love with for basically most of her life, is there to comfort her... and, well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Winter &amp; Lachlan McKenzie, Eve Winter/Lachlan McKenzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>same old feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a chilly, overcast autumn afternoon in Sydney. The HQ is not crowded today. Some have the day off, others are out, working on a case, including Lachlan. This particular situation is very rare. Therefore, Eve has some time alone in her office which proves to be of no actual benefit to her – Lachlan’s recent breakup with his girlfriend is constantly on her mind. They haven’t had a chance to talk about it in detail, he just mentioned it in passing yesterday, leaving her with lots of unanswered questions. While she sits at her desk, she lets her head fall into her hands, letting her thoughts wander off to Lachlan once again. </p><p>Actually, she has lots of paperwork to do regarding their most recent case, but she can’t help but think about Lachlan. She has no idea what’s gotten into her, but now that he’s “free” again her heart literally aches for him. ‘I’m prepared to wait.’ That’s what Lachlan said to her right after they had solved the Johansson case. Every time she thinks about him her heart flutters with love for him. She’s thought a lot about him throughout the years, but never expected she’d still had a chance with him given that she was the one who wanted a break all those years ago in the first place. But things have changed, haven’t they? </p><p>Lachlan’s still a wonderful man – that, she was sure about. </p><p>She’s thought a lot about Jake too, having come to the conclusion that she saw him more as a distraction, he could never make her feel the things she feels around Lachlan. </p><p>She still sits at her desk, her head resting in her hands, trying to sort out her thoughts. It’s too much for her.</p><p>“Eve?” she hears a familiar voice say and looks up to the door where he stands in the doorway about to enter her office.</p><p>“I thought you were out looking for more evidence”  is everything she can get out without getting carried away by her feelings.</p><p>“Yeah, I was.” Eve can’t look him in the eye. He can see right through her and she knows that. “Eve, what’s wrong?” He seems incredibly worried. It’s not like he has not seen her cry or be distressed before. But it’s just not usual for Eve to let personal matters influence her at work, he thinks. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>That’s it. He’s so worried and caring she can’t hold back any longer. She just bursts out crying. Without hesitation, Lachlan pulls Eve up from her chair and pulls her into his arms. As he holds her, she thinks back to when they were younger and feels that she misses this. Misses him. Falling asleep in his arms. Waking up next to him. Joking about how bureaucracy was worse than the bodies.</p><p>“It’s alright.” He says gently as he tries to calm her down and kisses the top of her head.</p><p>Suddenly, Eve pulls away and looks him straight into his eyes. “Okay. Well, actually, nothing is *wrong* wrong.” Lachlan looks at her with a puzzled expression. “Do you remember how I said we couldn’t do this?” she asks as she gestures between the two of them.</p><p>“Yeah, and I totally respect that, Eve, you know that-“</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know. But hear me out.” She sighs and then continues. “I’m just too scared to lose you again. The day you were shot and were so close to dying I was so incredibly scared of losing you. It felt like everything around me was falling apart. And I thought I could avoid it all by trying to hide my feelings for you. But that’s easier said than done. Ugh, god, I love you, okay? Here, I said it. I love you so much, Lachlan McKenzie. You make me feel things no one else could ever make me feel. You’re the one that I want. I just love you so incredibly much and don’t want to lose you ever again.” </p><p>Lachlan is utterly stunned by what Eve’s just said. She really left him speechless. </p><p>“You, you love me?” he knows Eve better than anyone else and has always believed they would get back together someday but still, he wants to make sure he heard her right.</p><p>“Yes, I love you.” she waits for a further reaction. </p><p>A big, bright smile spreads on his face and he closes the space between them, making Eve smile in return.</p><p>“I’ve waited so long for you to say that again” he says as he puts his hands on her waist. She cups his face with her hands and leans in for a kiss.</p><p>“You sure you wanna kiss me?” he asks, his smile not fading in the slightest.</p><p>“Why?” she looks at him lightheartedly.</p><p>“Because that means I’m never letting you go again.” Eve laughs out loud.</p><p>“You’re such a dork, now come here.”</p><p>That being said they happily lean in for a long awaited kiss. </p><p>And both are sure that this feels just so incredibly right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I don't think Eve would actually talk about her feelings the way I've written (as she is incredibly stubborn) but let's just pretend she would. Also, her monologue is kind of short but at least I finished writing it lmao it's gotten pretty late for me, so yeahhh &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>